


A Shining Blade of Hope

by ChouChou_OwO



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gen, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Self-Fulfilling Prophecy, someone send help
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:48:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22179583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChouChou_OwO/pseuds/ChouChou_OwO
Summary: Lilja is the foster-daughter of Lord Elrond, her past is clouded with confusion and Lilja is uncertain if she even belongs in Middle-Earth. When people from all around Middle-Earth are called to Rivendell to discuss the looming threat of Sauron, Lilja learns that her decisions may lead Middle-Earth to peace and prosperity, or she may lead it to death and destruction.Among the burned ashes of a terrible past,A she-elf shall come, fate set to contrast.Sauron shall Mark her, and the Phoenix shall rise.Middle Earth set for peace or demise.Race fallen around her, lost in the dust,The she-elf shall embark in wanderlust.Armed with the blade holding the mark of her kin,She shall arrive, and war shall begin(DISCLAIMER) I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY EXCEPT FOR LILJA AND CELINE.
Relationships: Aragorn | Estel/Arwen Undómiel, Legolas Greenleaf/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 4





	1. Prolouge

**Author's Note:**

> this story was previously on Wattpad, but I switched over. Sue me. Also I started this in 6th grade, so forgive me if the plot is a bit contrived in the beginning. (*_ _)人 
> 
> Anyways, hope you enjoy! (Ps. I have no update schedule because I am super disorganized)

"Sauron is waking, and the One Ring has been found. Middle-Earth is in great danger unless someone destroys the ring and rids evil from this land once and for all." A figure spoke harshly. Three elves stood around a single bowl of water, deep in the forests of Lothlórien.

"King Thranduil, many want the One Ring to be destroyed, but it is not that simple, the One Ring takes a hold on it's current owner, and sucks the energy and life out of them, like a leech sucks blood from it's host. The One Ring will not be destroyed easily." A second elf spoke.

"Well something must be done about it! You were there Lord Elrond, when Isildur refused to destroy the One Ring when he had the chance. Now the whole of Middle-Earth is suffering because of his impudence!" King Thranduil snapped.

"Peace, my companions. I trust that in time, the ring shall be destroyed, and Middle-Earth shall be at peace once again. However, something shifts in the ever-changing fate of Middle-Earth. I have seen it, a she-elf of the lost elven race shall possess great powers and may be the key to leading Middle-Earth to great prosperity, but her decisions may also lead Middle-Earth to destruction." The third elf spoke her words with a soft tone, and her companions turned to her in confusion.

"The Moonlîleth race, they were hunted down by Sauron's armies until they disappeared from Middle-Earth. Lady Galadriel, the she-elf you speak of comes from the Moonlîleth race?" Lord Elrond questioned.

"Yes, she shall come when we least expect it. She shall come to Rivendell as a young elfling, scarred by Sauron, and cut off from those she loves." Lady Galadriel confirmed.

"Then we all must watch over her from afar, if she ever comes into Mirkwood, Lothlórien, or Rivendell, we must keep her away from danger until it is her time. She is fated to rest in Rivendell, so Lord Elrond, you will care for her." King Thranduil looked over at Lord Elrond, and he nodded.

"There is a prophecy about the she-elf, it is worded as this.

~ Among the burned ashes of a terrible past,

A she-elf shall come, fate set to contrast.

Sauron shall Mark her, and the Phoenix shall rise.

Middle Earth set for peace or demise.

Race fallen around her, lost in the dust,

The she-elf shall embark in wanderlust.

Armed with the blade holding the mark of her kin,

She shall arrive, and war shall begin ~

She will come, and we shall be ready." Lady Galadriel said determinedly. The three elves bowed to each other, and then departed, knowing that someday, the fate of Middle-Earth depended on a she-elf from the lost elven race.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn I forgot this existed. Oh well, better late than never

Light filtered in through my window, brightening up my room. I opened my eyes, and slowly got out of bed, my nightgown swishing against my feet.

I stared at my reflection in the window, my hair dark as an ebony tree, my skin a pale white, one of my eyes a shocking ocean blue, the other a pale gradient of grey to black, and a ink black scar cutting through my left eye, and going down my neck. I brushed my bangs over the left side of my face, covering the ugly scar. 

"Lilja?" A quiet voice inquired. "May I come in?" I gave my permission, and my best friend Celine entered my room.

"Celine! How are you?" I hugged her and Celine smiled softly.

"I'm fine, Lord Elrond wants you to come to his study as soon as possible, so let's get you dressed." Celine searched through my closet and pulled out a dark green dress.

"Celine, I can choose my own outfit to meet my own father." I laughed.

"Well I'd be worried if you couldn't! But, Lord Elrond said something about you leaving for a while, I thought that I would do something for you before you leave." Celine winked at me and then handed me the dress. "Now get dressed! Lord Elrond will have my head if you're late!"

"Father can't and won't do anything to you if I have anything to say about it." I smiled and then went into the washroom to get changed. After a few minutes, I was on my way to my father... foster-father's study. I knocked three times and I heard my foster-father's voice.

"Come in." I entered into his study, and I saw him sitting at his desk, with a man that I did not recognize standing next to Arwen, my foster-sister. "Oh! Lilja, you're here. Good. I'd like to introduce you to Aragorn, son of Arathorn, a ranger." 

"Pleasure to meet you." I held out my hand and Aragorn shook it.

"Arwen and Lord Elrond speak very highly of you." Aragorn smiled, and I looked over at both of them.

"Oh really? Even though all they say are good, I had no idea that they were talking about me." I raised my eyebrows, and Arwen grinned sheepishly.

"Well, now that you are here, Lilja. I shall tell you why I have summoned you all here. You all know of Bilbo Baggins, correct?" Father asked. We all nodded, and Father got up from his desk and looked out the window. "He has found the One Ring on one of his adventures, and has passed it onto his nephew, Frodo Baggins. Sadly, Sauron has also found out that Frodo Baggins has the ring and has set the nine Ringwraiths on him. Aragorn, Lilja, I want you to find Frodo Baggins and protect him from the Ringwraiths. Guide him to Rivendell, and then I shall call the council to Rivendell, where we shall decide the fate of the ring. If you are not back in a week, I shall send Arwen to help you get Frodo to Rivendell."

"Yes Father, when will we be departing?" I asked.

"As soon as you all are packed for the journey. One more thing, Lilja, Aragorn has many names out in Middle-Earth, he is known as Strider around the Shire, and you shall be known as Moonstrike for this journey, do not use your real name until you are back in Rivendell. Is that clear?" Father looked at me with a steely glint in his eye.

"Yes Father, I understand. I will go pack for my journey right away. Aragorn, I'll meet you in the courtyard once I'm done preparing for the journey." I bowed and then left the room. I entered my room and began shifting though my closet to search for an outfit to wear. I chose a black and sliver tunic, black pants, and silver elven shoes. I put on a black cloak over my outfit, and then began packing a satchel with bandages, Elvish medicine, daggers, and fruit. I picked up my bow and quiver that was hanging on my wall, and slung them both over my shoulder. 

I hurried out of my room and then dashed into the courtyard. Aragorn was waiting for me there, talking to Arwen. I smirked as I saw them talking together, they were such a good match for each other, whether they already know it, or not. I approached them, and cleared my throat.

"Am I interrupting anything?" I asked. Aragorn and Arwen looked over at me in surprise and stepped a few paces back from each other. "Hm, you two seem close already. You've met before haven't you." 

"I don't know what you're talking about." Arwen said curtly.

"Oh Arwen, you may be able to fool Father, but you can't fool me. I can see right through you. But, no matter, you two would make a good couple." I laughed. Arwen sighed with exasperation, but I could see a faint blush on her cheeks.

"My Lady Lilja, are you ready to find Frodo?" Aragorn questioned, moving the topic away from him and Arwen.

"Certainly, it's been a while since I walked past the borders of Rivendell, but I am ready." I nodded and then turned to Arwen. "I'll see you soon Arwen, don't reorganize my room while I'm gone." 

"I'll try not to, but sooner or later you're going to let me." Arwen embraced me tightly and I hugged her back. "You promise you'll come back? Safely?"

"I promise, and when have I ever broken a promise?" I asked. Arwen gave me a look, and I remembered that I was not good at keeping promises. "Well, this promise I am going to keep, it involves my own safety so I will be amazing at keeping this promise." 

"And if she is failing at keeping her promise, I assure you Arwen, your sister will be in good hands." Aragorn chuckled.

"Yeah, if you can't trust me, trust your new boyfriend!" I said enthusiastically. Arwen elbowed me in the ribs and I shut up before Arwen broke my arm or something. She can be extremely scary when she wants to. 

"Well, if we want to reach Bree by next week then we should be going soon." Aragorn said.

I turned to him in confusion. "Bree? I thought we would be going to Hobbiton, that's where Frodo lives, right?"

"Well, with the nine Ringwraiths after him, you don't expect him to stay in one place, do you?" Aragorn rumaged in his bag and brought out a map. He unrolled it and pointed to an area. "Bree is the closest town to the Shire, so I would expect Frodo to head there."

"That makes sense, so let's go!" I hugged Arwen one last time and then Aragorn and I both walked out of the gates of Rivendell, searching for a hobbit that was carrying the most dangerous golden accessory in all of Middle-Earth


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'll be transferring the chapters from Wattpad over so you'll get a lot of new chapters soon! Keep in mind that I have not edited any of this, so it could be crap.

Aragorn and I have been traveling on the road for about six days, the only hostile encounter being a group of bandits trying to rob us, we sent them off quite quickly though. I pulled my cloak tighter around my body as we neared Bree, rain falling from the clouds, stinging my skin as though it were hail.

"H-how far are we from Bree?" I shivered. Aragorn pulled the map out of his bag and shielded it from the rain with his arm.

"We're almost there, half a day's journey I'd say." He rolled the map back up and then tucked it into his bag. 

"I hope Frodo hasn't gotten captured by the Ringwraiths, if the Ring falls into Sauron's hands, Middle-Earth would be gone before you could say Mordor." I muttered. 

"Aye, Middle-Earth escaped Sauron's grasp once. I don't think he'll let it happen again." We tramped through the forest, the trees looking extremely creepy when a while ago they were beautiful and full of life.

"So, what's going on between you and Arwen?" I asked, smirking. "And don't you dare change the subject."

"We're only friends..." Aragorn avoided my eyes.

"Yeah, if I believed that I would believe anything. Surely you think of Arwen more than just a friend, I know she thinks that you are more than a friend to her." I said knowingly. "We may not be related by blood, but I know Arwen so well I can read her like a book."

"Oh look, the rain is stopping. We can arrive in Bree before sunset if we hurry." Aragorn hurried along and I followed him, vowing that one day I would get the truth out of him or Arwen.

After a few hours we arrived at the giant gateway to Bree. I flipped my hood up, making sure that no one could see my face. Father had instructed me to hide my face until we picked up Frodo and gotten well away from Bree.

"We'll go to the local tavern, remember, from this point on, I'll call you you Moonstrike, and you'll call me Strider, got it?" Aragorn looked at me and I nodded. We walked through the gates and and made our way towards the tavern, an inn called The Prancing Pony. 

While we were walking towards the inn, I saw people looking at us, but when I caught their eye, they all looked somewhere else.

"Well, the people seemed to have taken an interest in us, eh Ara-Strider." I caught myself before I said Aragorn's true name.

"Yes, we'd better get to the Prancing Pony before we attract too much attention." Aragorn ushered me into the inn and the first thing I was hit with, was the smell of meat and beer.

I'm going to have a great time here.


End file.
